Torn
by hotkoko05
Summary: Jude has FINALLY moved on...or so she thinks. What happens when she meets someone else,and Tommy gets jealous?TONS of drama!Eventual TJ pairing. R&R!
1. Playin

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Instant Star,or any of its characters!I only own this story!My first fanfic!

**

* * *

**

**Criminal**

_I won't deny,I faked itDon't wanna lie,I'm jaded I wanna scream When inside I'm breakin down I've left the stone I was under I'm running home,you won't find her She walks alone all through this broken town._

_  
_Jude sang softly as she sat strumming her guitar.She had no idea that Tommy stood in the doorway listening to her pour her heart out into the song.

**Chorus  
**_Goin' the wrong way down a one way street Where the feeling is criminal Nobody helps me out when I believe Just a look,look,looking for someone like me Where the feeling is mutual Can anybody see what I see Cause I don't see me_

Jude paused and scribbled down a few lyrics,and returned to the song.

I_ blow away the ashes I clear his space to look at it He stole my name while I waited lost and found I found a place where I'll keep you Cause I won't live through you or beneath you I walk this way where these winds won't bring me down_

_Goin' the wrong way down a one way street Where the feeling is criminal Nobody helps me out when I believe Just a look,look,looking for someone like me Where the feeling is mutual Can anybody see what I see Cause I don't see me don't..._

_Let me be Stayin at all Don't waste it on me Cause if I take a chance And if I hurt again And if I let you in Could be my reckoning Ooh hey!_

_Goin' the wrong way down a one way street Where the feeling is criminal Nobody helps me out when I believe Just a look,look,looking for someone like me Where the feeling is mutual Can anybody see what I see Cause I don't see me_

Jude looked up and smiled,satisfied with the results. It had taken her hours to finish it,with all the crossing out and rewriting.

"Wow,Harrison. You've really outdone yourself this time. This is one of your greatest songs."Tommy said suddenly from the doorway.

Jude jumped and whipped her head around,surprised.

"God,Quincy,you scared the hell out of me!Knock much?"But she was smiling.On the inside,she was so happy to see him.Over the past few months she had developed an awesome friendship with him...well,for now.She just loved hanging out with him,and vice versa.Somehow she had even convinced herSELF that the 16th birthday kiss hadn't happened,and moved on.  
He was dating Sadie now,and she could accept that.A little.

"Well,I heard you singing,and I didn't want to interrupt. And besides,I thought I was always welcome here!"He walked over to her and sat next to her on the floor.

"Yeah,you know it is,but what if I thought you were some freaky homeless guy and started kicking your ass?"Jude smirked. "Well,then,I guess I would have to stop you!"Tommy tickled her on the stomach as she fell back,laughing hysterically.

"Stop it! you know how ticklish I am!"Jude yelled,but Tommy knew she loved it.

All of the sudden Tommy stopped and Jude sat up as there was a knock at the door.

* * *

Ok so how was it?I know they're a little out of character,but they'll slip in!Please R&R!


	2. Unexpected Visitor

Ok so yeah people…..thanks for the reviews!Hopefully the story will get better!

**Disclaimer:**Ok so blah blah I don't own Instant Star…or any of its characters……..blah blah. lol

Chapter 2.

"Well,aren't you gonna answer it?"Tommy said,a little exasperated. The more he got interrupted when he was with Jude,the shorter his temper became.

"What?Oh,yeah….."Jude said and went to the door,only to find someone she had hoped to never,ever see again.

"Shay?What are you doing here?"_Why is he here! I haven't seen him in a year!_Jude thought,while trying to block him from Tommy's view. She SO didn't need them fighting again.

"I..uh…."He twisted his hands around uncomfortably._Oh,God…I shouldn't have come here!This sounded so much better in my head! I cant do this!_

"You what?" Jude was suddenly becoming curios.

"Um…well…that thing with Eden…was all just a big mistake"he blurted out.

"Oh,well that's nice."said Jude sarcastically.

"And I…well…I was thinking….Um..you have **NO** idea how hard for me to say this…"

"Just spit it out!"Jude shouted.She was starting to get annoyed.

"I want to start a relationship with you again!"He finally had it out. There was nothing he could do about it. He wished he could grab the words out of the tense air and stuff them back in his mouth.

"Um…Shay,don't you remember that you cheated on me with my arch-enemy, on my BIRTHDAY,I might add,and not only broke my heart,but stomped on it a few times,too?You can't just disappear for a year and them come back expecting me to forgive you that easily!"Jude was so not expecting this today.

"Jude,I know….I'v e done a lot to hurt you before. And I'm sorry. I was hoping to make it up to you."he said. He knew this was the reaction he was going to get.

"Well you can't! I you've tried it too many times before!" And with that,she slammed the door in his face.

* * *

"Who was that?"Tommy asked when she came back in.

"Oh,uh…that was the UPS guy. He had the wrong address."Jude said,knowing that wasn't a good enough lie.

"Do you always yell at the UPS people?"Tommy smirked. He always knew when she was lying,and vise versa. They knew each other better than anyone else.

"Ok,so let's talk about this song.When can we record it?"She asked,changing the subject.

"As soon as you want!" said Tommy. He always made time for her.

"Ok!How bout tomorrow?"

"Sounds great!"Tommy said as he walked towards the door.

Jude followed. "Does eleven sound ok?"

"Yep. Fine with me! See you tomorrow"he said,smiling.

"Can't wait"She said,closing the door. She sat there for a few minutes lost in thought about him. Why did he get to her so much?

"Pull yourself together,Harrison"she whispered to herself.

She went to her bed and quickly fell asleep,lost in dreams of Little Tommy Q.


	3. Sidewalk

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Instant Star, or anything affiliated with it.

**Chapter 3: **Sidewalk

"Woah , sorry EJ !"Jude yelled over her shoulder the next morning at G-Major. She hadn't gotten her coffee yet.. So not a good thing. It was only 7:30! Georgia had asked for her and Tommy to be there extra early, and she still hadn't told them why. Jude wasn't really a morning person, and she seemed to be bumping into everyone.

Jude saw Tommy standing in the door of studio A and he groaned.

"Still hasn't told you yet?"Tommy asked with a sleepy voice.

Jude shook her head and sat down on one of the chairs in the studio.

"Well, might as well work on that song of yours."He sighed.

"Tommy, I can't sing this early! My voice will sound like crap!It already does! And I'm not even singing!"Jude yelled.She got really cranky in the mornings.

Fortunately for Tommy,right at that moment,Georgia walked in.

"About time!"mumbled Tommy.

"Yeah!Could you PLEASE tell us what's going on here?"

Georgia rolled her eyes. She's the only one who didn't tolerate Jude's morning attitude. "Fine,if you're going to have an attitude,then maybe you don't need to come!"

Jude sighed. "Allright,sorry"she grumbled.

"That's better. Now both of you come outside.I have something to show you!"

Confused,Tommy and Jude followed her outside,where there was nothing but new,wet concrete they had just laid down.

"Uh,Georgia,why are you showing us new concrete?"Jude asked,puzzled.

"All of the G-Major staff are putting their handprints on it!You can put yours anywhere you want!"She looked so excited.

Tommy and Jude laughed,and then debated where to put their handprints.

"Uh,do you wanna put them next to each other,or what?"Jude asked.

"Together,of course!"Tommy looked at her like she was crazy.

They eventually found a spot in the corner away from everyone else's.

"Ok,ready?1-2-3!"They smashed their hands into the wet cement at the same time. Tommy's hand was so much bigger than hers.Jude smiled. Even their _hands _looked good together.

They decided to write:**_Jude & Tommy:Best artist/producer known to G-Major. 3-12-06._**

It was totally cool. Their hands got so dirty!But they didn't care. They just sat there smiling at each other,totally caught in a moment.They didn't care that anyone else was there. All they saw was each other. Tommy leaned down,staring at Jude,when all of the sudden someone walked up and tapped him on the shoulder.


End file.
